


[podfic] I'm yours (and suddenly you're mine)

by Annapods



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, a lot of talking and laughing and moaning in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Finn snorts against Poe's stomach, and it forces a ticklish laugh out of him. “Laying it on a little thick tonight, aren't you?” Finn asks as he looks up at Poe, and finds that grin he heard in his voice.“Not the only thing that's thick,” Poe says with a smirk, glancing down between them towards Finn's cock.“Oh, shut up,” Finn laughs, surging up to kiss him, muffling Poe's laughter. Poe runs his hands over Finn's shoulders and tips his head aside, sending Finn's mouth down his jaw and neck.Written bySpacepilotprince.





	[podfic] I'm yours (and suddenly you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'm yours (and suddenly you're mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879800) by [spacepilotprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepilotprince/pseuds/spacepilotprince). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/iyasym) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p8rew7tnbtjjrjs/%5BSW7%5D%20I%27m%20yours%20%28and%20suddenly%20you%27re%20mine%29%20%28nsfw%29.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p8rew7tnbtjjrjs/%5BSW7%5D%20I%27m%20yours%20%28and%20suddenly%20you%27re%20mine%29%20%28nsfw%29.mp3?dl=0))

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Free comment starters:** 1\. Let’s make it a game. Most cringe-inducing line in this pod?  
2\. If you’ve listened to the two other PWP podfics just before this one, which one is your favorite/least favorite and why?  
3\. Any Poe/Finn/Rey recs, please?

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “read while laughing” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card.  
This is also the third and last smutty pod I recorded for this bingo, and since it’s about 50% dialogues, it might be… a little cringe-worthy sometimes… Sorry.  
Also, editing fail with the extra bit of music at the end but I couldn't be bothered to go back and reedit it so.

Thanks to Spacepilotprince for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 **Song:** [Brighter Than Sunshine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpDNfwIrx1M) by Aqualung 


End file.
